Mother of vampires
by DeEP-Kris
Summary: There are strange murders happening in the town where Lina arrived. Her job is to find who is responsible for it. And she also hired Filia and Amelia who will be her spies in illegal business.
1. New Job

_Sorry, I don't thing this plot is suitable for this rating, only because of the beginning I would choose T. It came to me after thinking how I hate "Pretty Woman" and that's why there are some things related to this topic. _

_Sorry about the language, I'm still learning._

_Disclaim: I don't own Slayers, but I will in the future! I will make a live film! Beware!_

Chapter 1

New Job

"So, what is your answer?" asked the man politely.

Lina touched her forehead like she always did when she was thinking.

"You asked me to protect your girls?"

"Yes. And find who is responsible for these horrible murders."

Lina looked at the small bag with money in it. He offered her a lot for this job. She now could afford to buy special dish called flachki which is possible to buy only in this area.

"I would say yes" she eventually answered.

"Thank you very much!" the man stood up and squeeze her hand. "Safety of my girls is the most important thing for me. I can't run my company without them."

"I understand!" Lina gave him a light smile.

She didn't like him. From the very beginning she could say he was old, dangerous, selfish and careless man. Those girls were nothing for him. He wanted them only to run his illegal business. Well, he was a pimp and he owned successful brothel.

From a while there were several strange murders happening in the town where Lina had arrived. The victims were only prostitutes. They were found in dirty, dark streets with strange marks on their necks. Nobody knew what exactly happened to them. Another mysterious fact was that they all where dry, and didn't have any blood in them. It looked like somebody sucked their all blood and that caused their death.

Lina agreed to work for this pimp only because she was lack of money and wanted to have a new adventure. It was long time since she had got some fun. But now her only entertainment was biting bandits, and that didn't amuse much young, genius sorcerer. So, she decided to take this job, even if it included spending time in brothel, with sluts, on dirty streets and with this ugly pimp. Now she had to make up good plan.

"Miss Filia!"

"Oh, Amelia, hello!"

Two old friends waved to each other. Filia went to a table where princess of Sailune was sitting. There was five o'clock, good time to meet and have a cup of tea. Café where women where sitting was quiet and cosy. And tea served here was also excellent.

"I've got your letter" said Amelia.

"Isn't it great?" asked young dragon.

"Yes, it is. I was so happy when I heard the news. Jilias really needs a wife, and Paul needs father. I'm glad that he invited me for his wedding!"

"Yes, me too. In fact it was me who told him to ask her to marry him. He is so madly in love in her. And he also loves Paul."

"So, you were some sort of matchmaker?"

"Yes, sort of." Filia began to laugh. "And what about you, miss Amelia?"

"Nothing special. Being a princess is a hard work. I'm happy I will have small holiday from my duties."

"I'm asking about your love life."

"Oh." Amelia redden. "Nothing special too. Really, nothing special. And what about you, miss Filia?"

"The same for me."

And they began to laugh. There was a short silence between them, when they were thinking about their loneliness. Why they were still single? Was there something wrong with them?

"Does anybody from our team come too?" Amelia broke the silence.

"No" Filia shook her head. "Jilias wanted to invite Lina and the others, but we didn't know where they can be. Only you are the person with constant address."

"Yes" Amelia smiled, thinking what a pity was that Zelgadis wouldn't turn up.

"Ok, shall we go shopping?" young dragon tried to be cheerful "We have to buy new dresses for the occasion. Will you help me?"

"Of course! I'd love doing shopping!"

They stood up together and were just reaching the door, when it suddenly opened and knocked them down.

"I'm very hungry and I want the biggest…"

"Lina!"

Red-headed sorcerer looked at two girls lying on the ground. She recognised her friends. Lina smiled mischievously. A perfect plan had just come to her mind.

"Hello everyone!" she shouted and lifted up Amelia and Filia. "What a coincidence! I have just thought about you!"

"Miss Lina" Amelia was rubbing her head "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have a new job for us!"

"But we already have a job" responded Filia "We are going to buy new clothes for Jilias's wedding. I think if you are here, you will go to wedding party too. Come with us Lina. I'll help you chose the best one. Oh, you will be cute in a nice dress!"

"Dress! Me, dress? No way! Ok, maybe later. No we have a job to do!"

"I won't work with you any more!" claimed Amelia. "You are always…"

"Come on! It will be for a justice!"

"I know that justice is nothing for you! You always do something only for money. I believe today there is no exception!"

Lina shook her head.

"Ok Amelia, you are right! Money is the most important thing for me. But that's beside the point when we are talking about you two. My newest job has a lot with justice. Well, you see, I have to catch a murderer!"

"A murderer!" Filia and Amelia looked at each other with shock. Maybe Lina was serious? Murder case is something really serious and even Lina Inverse couldn't make laugh of this.

"If it is true" the princess stood in her justice position "I will sacrifice everything to bring justice to this area! I can't let bad murderer to harm anybody and I don't rest until his head will be hang over the Main Gate!"

"That's great!" Lina clapped her hands "So now listen what my plan is"


	2. The vampires show up

_Thank you for all your reviews. Well, about Lina and Amelia, I think that after two series, in Try when Lina suddenly met Amelia, princess was acting like she didn't want to work with sorcerer again. That's why I did my meeting quite cold. _

_However, if you like the fanfic I'm very very happy and of course I will continue it (I hate when someone begin something and doesn't end it)! Will other male Slayers show up? Of course they will! I'm not going to make yuri (sorry yuri fans, not AmeliaxFilia)! But please don't be mad when I won't continue LinaxGoury. I know they are cute together but… it is good to show them as friends or as already married couple. But I must do AmeliaxZelgadis. My sister will kill me if I won't! And there will be another, special pairing. Of course I will include Xellos, because I am the big his fan, Slayers without him are not Slayers, but besides him… well, that's a secret. You will find out._

_And I am not certain if there aren't any real vampires in Slayers world. My sis know something about it, I will have to ask her. But this is only a fanfic. _

Chapter 2

The vampires show up

„How did it happen that I end here?" Amelia was anxiously looking around.

They were on a street known as a street for prostitutes. Filia had her hair dyed on black colour and was wearing quite seductive, short skirt. The same was for Amelia, but her hair was blonde now. They were feeling very uncomfortable and embarrassed. Other prostitutes were looking at them suspiciously and were exchanging thoughts about them.

"This little one is so short! She won't earn much!"

"Yes, and this bigger one… look at her! She looks like a priestess."

"Maybe it would be attractive for someone!"

"Not for Master!"

"Yeah, she is so cold! Look how they try to cover themselves!"

Girls laughed. Filia redden.

"Oh, I will kill miss Lina!" yelled Amelia.

"We will never spy any murderer if these… girls don't like us!" Filia was looking on herself.

Ok, she put her shortest skirt, which she didn't like, but she thought she would be the most seductive person! In fact, every woman wants to be desire. Maybe not in this way, but, talking without exceptions, it's nice when you are the sexiest, even in this street. Well, that is like Filia was thinking.

"I don't want to be raped!" cried Amelia "I am young and I want to lose my virginity with my husband." She turned away from Filia "I mean, with Zelgadis."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." Filia moved forward to Amelia.

"Um, nothing!" Amelia waved her hands quickly. "Did you here that those girls were talking about someone called Master?"

"Yes." The dragon nodded her head. "Maybe that's the name of this pimp who gave Lina this job."

"Maybe. Or… "

But she didn't finish. A client turned up. He entered the street and walked slowly, carefully examine every girl standing there. Women tried to looked as best as they can. They were smiling to the man and encouraged him to choose one of them. But he wasn't interested. He was almost reaching end of the street, when he stopped, turned around and faced Filia.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

Filia blushed.

"Um… Fil… Jessica" she glanced nervously on her friend.

"Well, Jessica, would you like to go with me?"

No- it was the first thing which came to Filia's mind, but then she remembered why she is here. She nodded her head.

"Yes" she answered in low voice.

Everybody were looking at Filia and the man, when they was walking down the street together.

"Lucky bitch" commended other girls "He looks quite wealthy. And he is young and handsome too!"

"Please follow me!" whispered Filia to Amelia.

Princess walked behind the couple. In fact, she knew that guy. When she had seen him, she had tried to hide. He wasn't this type of man who enjoys this kind of entertainments.

Filia went with the man to his house in trade part of the town. She was embarrassed and very nervous. She realised everybody was looking at her and smiled in ironical way. She hated it. She wasn't a prostitute! When this man will ask her to do anything, she will cast on him sleeping spell and run away. After of course checking, if he wasn't the murderer. But he looked so nice and neat. Yes, he wasn't the type of the man who needs prostitutes.

He opened the door and let her in. She walked in and suddenly turned around to him.

"Mister!"

"Miss!"

They started together. Filia blushed and lower her head.

"I don't want to mate with you" started man "I just want some information."

"Really?" Filia looked at him with a surprise.

"Yes. Of course I will pay you, but the only think you have to do is to tell me the truth. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you!" The dragon felt relief. Her first job and she had to only answer the questions.

They sat near the table in the stylish living room. Filia was carefully looking around. This way of arranging the interior reminded her old, dragon's houses.

"My name is Milgazia." The man was sitting in front of her.

"Um, my name exactly is Filia Ul Copt."

"Nice to meet you, Filia" he smiled. "I can't believe that such beautiful girl is working in this business."

"Thank you!" she blushed, even if he mentioned "this business".

"But I'd like to know what is happening here."

"I don't understand."

"I'm talking about these strange murders on girls like you."

"Oh, you see…" she waved her hands. Now everything became to be clear. "I'm not pro… this kind of woman. I was hire to find who is behind it!"

"That changes a lot!" Milgazia felt relief too. He didn't want to speak with stupid slut.

"You are investigating like me!"

"Yes!"

"And, because you are beautiful woman, you are trying to spy the bad character in this way."

"Oh, please stop mister Milgazia!" Filia blushed again. "But, yes, I am spy. My, I could say, boss, gave me this job. Along with my co-friend. Today is my first day and the first suspect who I face with is also looking into this case! But I'm really happy I met you, mister Milgazia. I was planning to cast a spell dream on you…"

"I think your sleeping spell would do nothing with me."

Filia looked at him. There was something familiar in him. Something, which she didn't sense for a long time, since the last golden dragon from her country died.

"Aren't you a golden dragon?" she eventually asked.

"Hmm… yes, I am"

"I knew it!" Filia clapped her hands. "I'm a golden dragon too!"

Milgazia shook his head.

"No way. You have dark hair! You can't be a golden dragon."

"I am who I am! And my hairs are dyed. But I am a dragon, the last in my country."

"There aren't many of us left."

"Yes, thanks to Mazokus."

"Yeah, I hate Mazokus!" Filia was really angry. "I met one, the worst of all, and after that my entire race died out, excluding me. He was so mean to me and didn't understand my feelings. Ok, he hadn't to, but if we faced the same enemy… well, I don't know if Darkstar was really his enemy…" she began to wonder "But he helped us saved my country. And he said he like me… '

"Mazokus are tricky. Don't trust them. But, yes, when I met this famous dragon slayer Xellos…"

"You know Xellos?" she interrupted.

"Yes. I'm quite old and I knew this fruitcake."

"Come on! You are not that old! I know him too! He is that Mazoku I was talking about."

"So" Milgazia smiled "It seems we have the same acquaintances."

"Yes" Filia laughed. Milgazia was quite handsome, and not so old on the first glance. It would have been good if he had been interested in rebuilding their lost race. "But, returning to the main topic, why are you searching for murderer of those women?"

"Well, you see, because the new race was born and my gods told me to investigate what this race is. As far as I know they call themselves vampires and they are living by sucking blood from other living things. They especially like humans' blood. They are becoming stronger and stronger. My gods fear that in ten years time they will be strong enough to rule the word and started to treat humans like farm animals. They will work for them and gives them food, I mean, their blood and flesh."

"How awful!" Filia was trembling.

"Yes, it is! It started here, now they are eating only people that nobody cares about, but imagine what will happen if they became more confident!"

"Yes, you are right! I must come back to the street and help this poor people! Oh now, my friend is still outside! Maybe she was attacked!"

"Go, miss Filia" Milgazia squeezed her hand politely "I am happy you are not a prostitute, and never be the one. And you are golden dragon too. I hope we will meet again."

"I hope so, mister Milgazia"

She gave him a light smile and went out. Yes, mister Milgazia was very handsome. And polite. Xellos, compare to him, is a really big namagomi.

"Here she is!" someone grasped Filia and dragged her into the dark street near Milgazia's house. Well, there was a night so every street was dark, but this even didn't have any street light.

"Hey!" shouted Filia when she tried to pull away.

"Calm down bitch!" she heard a female voice.

She was held by two big, muscular men. In the lane, beside her and this two athletes, there was another young woman – also a prostitute, and a lady in her middle age. This lady was the one who talked.

"You are rather pretty, doll face" she said when she was examining her face in the moonlight. "He will like you"

"What are you…" started Filia, but woman interrupted.

"Please call me Mother. Father didn't tell you about me? I am yours procuress. I help you finding your clients. Fortunately I have someone for you two."

"Mother?" Filia remembered that Lina was talking that this pimp is called "Father" and there are two procurers, who are finding a job for girls: "mother" and "master". Mother was wearing fashionable clothes, but she was rather ugly. There was nothing delicate in her. She looked so sharp and serious. She ran her business along with "father" and "master" and her only aim was money. She didn't care about other women, about their emotions. Some time ago she was one of them. But now she was something better. She had a lot of money and could afford to dress up in the best tailor in the town.

"Ok, mister, don't be shame. Those girls are waiting for you."

Filia held her breath. Mother talked to someone in the deep part of the lane. The man carefully walked to first girl. Filia couldn't exactly see what was going on. Well, she wasn't certain if she would like to see it. What did "mother" was up to? Did this man pay for orgy? Rather not.

The man hugged the girl and then started to kiss her neck. Woman gasped with pleasure. Filia looked around nervously. How did she manage to escape? Those two big men were still holding her. The man carefully laid the girl on the ground.

"Thank you" he whispered to mother.

"Here is another one."

He looked at Filia, who was trying to set her free from the hooligans. He quickly walked to her and grasped. Sharp, full of blood teethes shined in the moonlight. Filia screamed. With all her strength she pulled away from the men and started to run away. She was almost to reach for her mace, but then she remembered the promise she gave to Val: she would never use any violence, if it wasn't really necessary. Her mace was hidden under her bad so now she was totally unarmed.

"Follow her!" mother shouted to her bodyguards.

Men ran after her. She didn't practise since Val was born so they easily catch her.

"Sorry Val, I must!" she yelled and then burn the attackers to ashes with her laser breath.

She didn't look behind. She was still running, until she finally reached her flat in the inn. Filia ran to her room and throw herself on her bad. She was safe. For havens sake, what's going on here! This teethes! And bloodlust in his eyes! So, that was Milgazia's vampire? Filia was still shivering. Why didn't Amelia shown up? Why this lazy girl… Wait a minute! Amelia should have been there! So, why didn't she help Filia? Did something… happen to her?


	3. What is she up to?

_Sorry vampires, I have a different vision about you. Well in fact I didn't see OAVs because I hate Naga (really) and I didn't read novels (but that's because I am lazy and I don't want to read again in English). So forgive me. _

_Sorry about golden dragons too, I wasn't careful enough when I was writing that. I thought that if both Filia and Milgazia are blonde, so every golden dragon has gold hair. My mistake._

_Xellos don't show up in this chapter but he will. I'm his big fan so he simply has to be here. And also settings are quite good for him, don't you think? _

_About pairings… I hope you will enjoy this chapter ;P_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

What is she up to?

Amelia really liked to help Filia but in fact she couldn't. After she had discovered that the client of the dragon is Milgazia, she knew that nothing would happen to her friend. But, anyway, she followed her. When they finally reached the house, the princess sat on the roof on the nearest house, from where she had an excellent view to the room where Filia and Milgazia were talking. She was pleased when she saw her predictions were right. Milgazia only liked to talk to Filia and they looked like they were enjoying themselves. Amelia lay down and started to sing a song. Then she realized she got awful short skirt. She quickly stood up. She saw Filia leaving Milgazia's house. Fine, now Amelia will join her. She was just about to make a perfect landing before the dragon when someone suddenly grabbed her. She turned around and saw…

"Mister Zelgadis!"

"Amelia!"

But chimera didn't look the same enthusiastic. He was looking at Amelia with a mix of shock and anger.

"What are you doing here Amelia!" he shouted "In this compromise clothes! You are looking like a… Does your father know about it? Somebody could treat you like a cheap slut!"

"That's the point mister…"

"AMELIA! I don't believe! You want to entertain yourself by selling your… Where is your dignity, princess! Where is your strong belief in justice?"

"Zelgadis, please…"

But he didn't let her finish. He pulled her from the roof and started to walk down the street, in different direction than Filia was.

"Sorry Amelia, but somebody must do it! I can't watch your moral fall. Please think about your father! About your country! I know you became full blood woman…" he blushed "But princess can't… Any woman can't behave like that! That's disgusting! I couldn't believe! I left you for only couple of years and you… It's not fun Amelia! I know that many queens were playing like that when they had got bored (author's note: queen Margot ;P) but you are shrine maiden and also you are a warrior of justice!"

They reached Zelgadis's inn. Amelia was forced to came upstairs into his room. He made her sat near the table and throw into her direction couple of books about great warriors and heroic adventures.

"Read it, Amelia and remind yourself what is the most important thing! I can tell you it is not sex, so…"

At first princess was totally stunned, but then she began to laugh. Her voice was so innocent and vital that Zel interrupted his great speech and looked at her.

"Mister Zelgadis!" Amelia had tears in her eyes "Why are you thinking I am a prostitute?"

"Why?" he winked "You are dressed up like one. And also I saw you coming from a district which is famous from its brothels."

"You mean I am quite sexy in my outfit?"

"Well…" The chimera blushed "In fact… you… I can't say…"

"But I'd like to hear what the most important thing, besides sex is for you?" The princess was cheerfully looking at him

"Ee… At first, I didn't say that sex is important thing for me! And… Amelia… Please forgive me this impolite behaviour toward you. I was so stupid that I could thought that you are the one of "those" girls. My mistake, sorry, but this dress tricked me."

"Mister Zelgadis!" Amelia was still laughing "In fact you didn't make any mistake! Yes, I am working in that district now, I try to dress up like a prostitute, but my job is different. It was miss Lina who made me wore it."

"Lina? Wait Amelia, I don't understand."

"You see, we are spying the murderer!"

"The murderer!"

"Yes! He or she or whatever you want, is killing girls working in this business. One pimp hired miss Lina to find out this guy. And Lina hired us, me and Filia. Oh, it's good I found you, mister Zelgadis! You know that Jilias is getting married?"

"Wait a minute!" Zelgadis shook his head "You dress up like a… because you want to catch a murderer?"

"Yes! Will you help us, mister Zelgadis?"

"With what? You want me to wear those dresses and behave like a slut? No, I refuse! You made me to wear a rabbit costume, to even be a woman, but now I'll be firm! Forget about it Amelia!"

"No" princess waved "You will be our bodyguard! You know, I and Filia don't want to make love with anybody. We are both still virgins" she blushed "and we want to… you know, after marriage."

"I understand you." Zelgadis nodded "And that's the right thing. So, I shall be your bodyguard…"

"When somebody will hire us, we will try to found out if he is a murderer or not and then we will make him sleep and you will help us."

"Isn't it to risky for you? And if the one who kills those girls is a pimp?"

"No." Amelia shook her head "For what reason? It is his business and he is the one who suffer the most because of it."

"Yes, maybe you are right. But I don't understand people like that. Why does somebody make his life by selling her or someone else body?"

"Because of money and, I suppose sometimes for fun too. Lina also sells her service for money and fun."

"Yes, but Lina's service is something a bit different."

Amelia yawned and looked around.

"I am fed up with work today. I want some sleep. Wouldn't you mind if I sleep tonight in your room?"

"Well, of course, but not in those clothes."

"Should I get them down?"

"NO!" Zelgadis looked really terrified "I mean, maybe I will give you my clothes. You shouldn't be seen in that dress in my room. Somebody could think that I like facilities like that!"

"As far as I know you, you don't mind what somebody think about you."

"Well, in that case I DO!" He looked at her and blushed "When we met for the first time, you was just a little brat. And know you are a real woman."

"Oh…" Amelia blushed. She didn't know what to say.

Zelgadis gave her his own clothes and went out of the room. He rested his head on the wall. Damn it, she was so beautiful! Even more pretty than few years before. And also, he shivered, she was sexy. He couldn't let anybody touch her. Anybody, besides him.

Well, talking about Lina (because now is the time to talk about her), she dressed up like Filia and Amelia, she dyed her hair on light blue but didn't go to the street. She had other reason why she had accepted this job, besides delicious meal. The reason was the man.

Goury was sitting in the inn. He was waiting for the meal he had ordered. Several guests were also eating and chatting, but nobody looked interesting. It was five days now since Goury had finished his previous job. It was tedious task, just to guard one really rich guy. The only advantage was a good salary. Now Goury was on his way to find Lina. She had an excellent skill in finding interesting work. And also, he missed her.

The door opened and somebody went in. Goury didn't even try to look at new guest. Whistles and groans of approbate were coming through all places in the inn (really unfortunate sentence, doesn't it?). Everybody was praising a woman who had just entered.

"Wow, what a girl!"

"What a nice dress!"

"What nice breasts!"

"Come here, my little! I am so lonely tonight!"

"I am lonelier than you! Hey, honey, I've got a lot of money!"

"Don't trust him, my lady! He has just loose everything!"

"Wha… OH MY FUCKING GOD! What my wife will tell about it?"

Goury didn't even lift his head; he thought that a woman already had found her client. But she ignored other guys and went directly to a table where our swordsman was sitting.

"Hello!" she greeted him in seduction in her voice.

"Hello." Goury glanced at her.

"Can I join you?" and without the invitation she sat near him. "I think you are lonely, don't you?"

"Yes, I am." Goury simply had to agree. Without Lina he was just a half of himself.

"Well, gods are nice to you today." She edged her seat to him. "They send me to cheer you up!"

He looked at her with surprise. He didn't understand why gods would be nice and sent someone to him.

"So" the girl was looking at him from middle- close eyes "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, I think nothing."

"Nothing!" she was taken-aback that she was so easily rejected. "Such handsome man needs someone at night! Please, tell me, I am not your type?"

"Hmm, no please don't think like that… you are beautiful, really, believe me, but… the problem is… yes, you are not in my type. Sorry."

"So what is your type?"

"Well" Goury started to wonder "I think it is flat-chested girl, redheaded and always after something."

"You are making fun of me?" her voice sounds angryly.

"No, I think that's the girl I really like! Yes, I prefer women with little breasts rather than big. Yours is simply too big. Small is beautiful!"

"Goury, you pervert idiot!" Lina said with her normal voice "How dare you called me flat-chested!"

"Lina!"

"FIREBALL!"

After several minutes Goury woke up in the inn's bedroom. Lina was dressing up in her normal clothes. Her hairs were still blue. Goury lifted himself and sat on the bed.

"Lina!" he shouted. He was so glad he finally met her.

"Hello Goury, you jellyfish brain!" she turned to him and changed her hair into original red. "Tell me why I am your toy gun for people who you do not whish to talk to?"

"Toy gun?" Goury winked. Lina didn't change at all. She was still such innocent, small girl who didn't understand that behind some people's actions can be love.

"I am happy I have found you" he eventually spoke "But tell me Lina, why did you wear that stupid clothes? And why you didn't tell me at first who you are and acted so strangely?"

"Well, even if I told you, you would not understand me. Just do what I will tell you to do. Enough to say, I am looking for a murderer who kills prostitutes. When I will finally catch him, I will take you for a huge dinner rich of local specials, especially flachki!"

"Ok Lina! But Do I have to also be dressed up as a prostitute?"

"No, you jellyfish brain!

"Good. Because you are quite a keen of dressing me like a woman."

"No, you will protect us. Now go to sleep. We are meeting with Amelia and Filia tomorrow morning. I'm interesting what did they found. And if they had many clients." She laughed.


	4. The genius

_Sorry I haven't written for long but my sis is doing AMV (from "Slayers" of course!) so we have now small battles over a computer. And also I'm busy playing "Gothic". Yeh, I know I am receding._

_What does encounter mean? I associate it with UFO matters so I don't really understand why you are using it in this way? I know, my English needs many corrections. And also please tell me what does betareader mean? It is someone who read you story before you publish it, right? If yes, I think I don't have any betareader T.T My sis is always reading my fic before I post it, but her skill in English are the same as mine (ok, better, but not enough for native). She prefers German, but I won't write any fic in German! Well do someone want to be my betareader?_

_I have found new dictionary in net. Could I use hook shop instead of brothel? Is it more common?_

_Thank you Lina Gabriev for your long reviews. Well, I think it's important for writers to get constructive critism. That's why reviews are, right? It's hard to satisfy you. I'll try, but I can't promise. I know my characters are OOC, but I can't help that. All Slayers are funny and sometimes even out of themselves in series that I feel quite free. It's a comedy, after all. But if you don't like it, I will try to be strict for them About Amelia and Zel, yes it was kind of disaster for me because I didn't know how to leave Filia alone with vampire so I decided to introduce Zelgadis (and that was a part of my dream on which this fanfic is based of). I liked how Lina acted in the inn and I think Goury is able enough to tell something like that to complete stranger (or maybe he recognised Lina and he was just playing with her?) And I checked this episode with golden dragons. You were right, I will change this in talk F/M. I'm not sure how. I will see_

Chapter 4

Genius of striptease

All gang met in the next morning in the inn were Lina and Goury had stayed. Amelia was telling what had happened when she met Zelgadis and how had he reacted.

"That's funny" said Lina who was eating her eight scrambled egg. "I've never expect you to behave like that! Even giving a lecture! What's with you, Zelgadis? You are getting old!"

"Sort of" murmured Zelgadis. He didn't want to talk about yesterday evening.

"Well, mister Zelgadis showed that he has pure hart and dedicated himself for justice!" said Amelia cheerfully.

"I don't know what are you talking about, Amelia." Zelgadis stood up. He was so embarrassed and Amelia got him down with her talk. Why can't she understand that he had done it because he was her friend, and friends care of each other. But he didn't want to explain it to her. Maybe he had been wrong yesterday? She was still a child.

"I think justice has nothing to do here" explain Goury "We are friends after all, aren't we? And I as Lina protector…"

"Oh, shut up your mouth, you jellyfish brain!" said Lina and stole his bread.

Goury in revenge stole her piece of hem. They started to fight, as usual. Zelgadis sighed and stood up. He was going to leave when suddenly familiar golden dragon went in.

"Filia!" he turned to Amelia "Is she also in your sick game?"

"Yes, she is so brave and she takes all responsibility of having encounters on herself!" said the princess. Lina and Goury were busy in fighting over food and even didn't notice Filia.

"Please stop joking!" Filia reached the table and sat near Amelia "I have something very important to tell. Ehm, I see Zelgadis and Goury are here too. That's good. Because our enemy is really strong."

"Nice to meet you!" Goury waved his hand. Lina quickly use this moment of inattention and took his eggs.

"Could you listen me? Miss Lina, it was your idea! Please calm down and listen to me, or do you want me to tell your sister what job do you accept to do?"

Lina stopped the fight and glanced at her.

"Ok, I am not content that you prevent me from my food, but say what you wanted to say."

"Oh, thank you Lina!" Filia gave her angry look "I see you don't mind that I was nearly killed yesterday!"

"What!" Amelia looked at her with a shock. Well, she felt guilty because she had left her. "You don't want to say that Milgazia…"

"No, Milgazia is fine" the dragon blushed "He didn't hurt me, he was really nice and… I want to say what happened after I left his house. I was…"

"Milgazia is here?" asked Lina suddenly.

"Milgazia?" repeated Goury "Who is he? I remember we met someone with this name… er, maybe not…"

"You jellyfish brain! Milgazia was dragon who guided us to Claire Bible!"

"Clair Bible!"

"Oh, just leave it! Filia, continue."

"Well, after I left his house, I bumped into this lady-procurer. And imagine what was with her! A vampire! He killed a girl in front of my eyes! And he would have killed me, if I hadn't run away!"

"You mean this "mum" or something like that?" asked Lina.

"Yes!" cried Filia.

"Well, that's mean we have found something. We knew that "mum" is the one who cooperate with vampires."

"Maybe she sells them with a good profit." Added Zelgadis.

"Yes, that's very likely. But now we must think what we will do."

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Amelia "We will defeat our enemy with a hammer of justice!"

"No, we can't put them on. We don't know how many vampires are here and what they are planning. Maybe there is only this one, or maybe every second man on the street is the one. We have to check it. And this prosecutor will guide us to them."

"Yes, but what with the girls?" asked Filia "Our job is to protect them!"

"Yes!" agreed Amelia "We must do something to prevent this bad woman from selling their blood and body! That's injustice!"

"Hmm…" Lina rubbed her fringe "I think there is no choice, we have to sacrifice them."

"NO!"

"That's awful!"

"That's inhuman!"

"Ok, ok! So, there is no choice, Filia must go to our pimp and tell him about it. But you must remember to be very careful. You can't bump into that woman."

"I!" Filia was surprised.

"And what if this prosecutor is also involved in this vampire's matter?" asked Zelgadis.

"Then everything will rise to the top. Filia will terrorise him with her mace and…"

"I am not going to terrorise anyone…"

"…we will come to help her and eventually asked him to guide us to this vampire. I hope he is strong. It has been a long time since I had a good opponent."

"Oh, I though you Lina enjoy beating weakers than you." Said nastily Amelia.

"But why I?" Filia stood up and pointed on herself.

"Because you saw it and you are the only witness. Go and tell him what you had seen"

"But… if I meet…"

"Oh, Filia, stop complaining. Just be careful! Don't forget you were the one who insisted! In the meantime I and the others will visit our old friend Milgazia and talk to the police. I hope yesterday's vampire didn't hide the body."

"I refuse! I want to meet mister Milgazia too!"

Zelgadis made a light smile.

"Well, Filia" he said "I think you will meet together many times. Don't worry, Lina won't kill him."

"Why do you think I am going to kill him?"

There was a fireball hazard, so Filia decided to do how Lina said and went to hook shop (this is the word which I found in this new dictionary, do you think I can use it as a synonym of brothel?). She was feeling very irritated when she entered the house. She prefer to be with Milgazia now. He was sensitive, he was a gentleman and he was a dragon. A golden dragon! He was of course older than her, but it couldn't prevent him from loving her. Yes, love… Filia began to wonder. She'd like him to love her. She could even say she was in love in him now. Well, that was how she wished herself to act. Because in fact…

"Where are you going, my little?"

Filia shivered and lifted her head. She was staying face to face with woman prosecutor! She had been so busy thinking about her romance with Milgazia, that she had forgot to be careful. And now she was standing in front of the woman who had been trying to kill her the day before! Filia gulped.

If the dragon hadn't act in that way, maybe the woman wouldn't have recognize her, but when she saw that the blonde was shivering and looking rather suspicious, she identified her face. She knew that Filia was now going to the main pimp and what she would tell him. It was obvious she couldn't let her do it. Also she was aware of fighting with her because of the blonde strength and the place where they were.

"I think I don't know you! You are new?" woman prosecutor asked.

"Y-yes" answered Filia.

She didn't know what to do. Did she have to attack this woman? Well, better was to wait and saw how she would act.

"You are so pretty! And you have so slim body! I think he will like you!" and she suddenly grabbed Filia's hand and pulled her upstairs to one closed door.

"Who?" Filia asked, but prosecutor opened the door and pulled her inside into some dark room.

"Hey!" shouted dragon "What are you doing? I…"

"Oh my, oh my, what we have here?"

Filia was stunned. Maybe she was wrong, but this voice was pretty familiar. Too much familiar. She quickly turned and shouted with disbelief:

"Xellos?"

"Oh, hello Filia. Nice to meet you again."

The well-known mysterious pries was sitting on the chair in the middle of the red lit room. He was surrounded by light curtains and several pipes for dancing go-go. There was something alarming in his smile. Eyes, of course, were closed. He was the last person who Filia wished to meet in this place.

"What are you doing here?" she shouted.

"Well, Filia, I could ask you the same."

"I'm working here!" exclaimed Filia before she realised how it had sounded.

Xellos's smile grown.

"Well, so hurry up and do what you have to do. You don't want your client to complain about you."

"YOU ARE NOT MY CLIENT, YOU PERVERT, KINKY, MAZO..."

"Sorry, here everybody call me Beast Master. You should get used to it."

"BEAST MASTER! YOU RAW..."

"Please, please, Filia, you are not on oral exam, but on striptease exam."

"What!"

"I inspect if girls are good enough to entertain guests with striptease. It is not so easy to undress in seductive and thrilling way and my exam is pretty hard too. You know, it's really hard to thrill a Mazoku, especially me, so not many girls passed my test. In fact, they graduated because they did something new. But you can always try, my little Filia. Don't expect I will be charitable for you because we know each other. Well, I will be even stricter because of that."

"I won't do anything in front of you!"

"You must if you want to pass."

"I don't want to pass! I was forced to get here! It's all Lina's fault! And I am NOT a stripper! Especially for you! You are a pervert! You are…"

"…testing women" Xellos smiled "If you like it or not, I was hired to do it and I want to do my job properly, not as you - shouting and screaming."

"Testing! I HATE you Xellos! How could you even talk about this with so cheerful voice!"

"Well, I could. It's part of my task from my Mistress."

"YOUR TASK! Your task is watching how girls are getting naked in front of you!"

"Since I decided to take this job, an interest of becoming a real stripper has grown. So, I'm quite successive teacher."

"SUCCESSIVE TEACHER! YOU ARE USING THEM! YOU NAMAGOMI!"

"You can't impress me by shouting, really."

"I AM NOT GOING TO PEEL IN FRONT OF YOU! I AM NOT A SLUT! AND YOU ARRRRRRRRRRR…" because of the great anger which Filia had in her, with that words she began to changed into dragon (which involved her being naked ;P)

"Oh my, Filia, you are GREAT." said Xellos with opened eyes. "You are so exciting."

Filia quickly quit changing, realised what he had just seen. Xellos walked out of the room and run to miss "mum" Collin.

"She is great." he began "I have never seen such talented woman before. Her moves are so natural. She will be our main attraction. The only thing that I don't appreciate is the ending, but I hope we will improve that. She will spend several hours with me and everybody will love her."

"Really?" miss Collin lifted her head and looked through the door on slim figure of Filia standing in her pink dress on the doorsteps.

"Yes. She is a genius of striptease."

"Good job, my little!" miss Collin smiled to Filia. "From now on you will be our stripper. It's hard to pass Beast Master's exam. Honey" she turned to Xellos "Take care of her. She will be our main attraction on the party which will be held in White Hall tomorrow night!"

"I will" Xellos turned to Filia and looked at her with his eyes full opened.

Miss Collin went to her own rooms and Filia left Xellos's.

"I hate you!" she muttered and walked downstairs.

"Remember about tomorrow party, my genius of striptease!" he exclaimed and quickly disappeared avoiding meeting with Mace-sama. But Filia didn't throw the mace, because she didn't have any with her. Due to the promise.

"Control yourself, control yourself Filia!" she was telling herself on her way to Milgazia's house. A genius of striptease! Xellos came to far this time! How could he even pretend she had stripped in front of him! Ridiculous! Dance for Xellos! Allow him see your nudity! This Mazoku is a kink!

But deep in her hear Filia was flattered. Well, didn't he say that other women weren't exciting for him at all! And she was. Sort of. He was making fun of her. But, nevertheless… she would talk to Milgazia. More interesting, why Xellos was here? Did this mysterious case had something with Dark Lords too?


	5. Sylphiel

_Next chapter, I thought it would be longer, but writing too much in different language makes me feel very tired. And also end of the school year… massacre. But I found several interesting facts about demons. Did you know that, due to Old Testimony, they are the one who cause the love between enemies? Well, funny when you thing about Xellos and Filia. He was some sort of demon. And this War of Monster's Fall… sorry, I'm interesting in demons in Christianity religion now_

Chapter 5

Syphiel

Goury was walking down a street. Lina, Amelia and really cheesed of Filia went to theirs questionable job. Today there was a big party in White Hall, stag night or something like it. Several girls were hired, including ours. They had to prepare themselves, because it wasn't something common. The White Hall, big house outside the city, and party in it was special and very prestigious. Lina was in 99 sure that some vampires would there appear. It was a great chance to have a full meal with different blood. Especially when she heard that Xellos was here. She said it had been a big luck for Xellos that Filia, not she, had gone to the whorehouse and met him. She would surely use Giga Slave and nothing would be left from Xellos and his stupid ideas. Amelia tried to cheer Filia up with her full of justice speech, but that didn't work either. The Dragon was furious and nearly crying because someone treated her likes a stripper. Fortunately Milgazia showed up started to comfort her.

"It was a mazoku, you know. He even didn't understand what he was talking about. He can't fell anything for woman. The only thing, which he wants to have is anger."

But Goury wasn't sure if that really had cheered her. He was walking down the street and he was wandering about those things, when he suddenly saw some familiar figure walking into his direction. He stopped. The same did this person. He tried to recognize him. It was an early evening so houses shadows was beginning to grow. This person was standing in complete shadow, close to high building. She or he has long dark hair and priestess's outfit.

"Syphiel!" shouted Goury and began to walk toward her.

But Syphiel only quickly shock her head, turned away and started to run.

"Hey, Syphiel!" He didn't understand what was happening but started to chase her.

"Syphiel, it's me! Goury, your old friend! Hey, Syphiel! Syphiel!"

She didn't turn to him. But luckily she wasn't as fast as Goury, so after short time he reached her and grasped her arm. She turned to him. Yes, it was Syphiel.

"Hello, you didn't recognise me?" he asked.

Syphiel tried to smile but for some reason it was difficult for her.

"Oh, sorry Goury. Yes, I didn't recognise you." she said with very said voice.

"Well, so that was obvious why you ran away. You are afraid of vampires, aren't you?"

She trembled.

"Y-yes... I am... afraid of... vampires"

"Don't worry! I and Lina are working on it! After several days there won't be any vampire left in this area!"

"Well, t-that's nice"

"But what happens to you, Syphiel? You don't feel well. Let me guide you home!"

"NO!" she shouted suddenly "No, my dear Goury, please... I fell well, really."

"But I can't allow you to walk here without any protector, especially when evening is coming and vampires are going to occur."

"No, Goury, please…"

This absurd discussion took them several minutes and then finally Syphiel agreed. They started to walk together down the street, barely talking about their past adventures. That awhile brought a smile on Syphiel's face. Next Goury began to talk about Lina and her new job. That made Syphiel even sadder that she had been at the beginning.

"Miss Lina shouldn't interfare in that. She would hurt herself, and you… you Goury don't want her to be hurt!"

"Yes, I am. But don't worry, I believe Lina will find a solution."

"You are still wandering together?"

"Well, we split up some time ago but now our roads are crossed again and I want to continue our journey together. And you? What are you doing now?"

"I-I? Um… I'm… learning. Yes, I'm learning. I'm working in the nearby temple. Please walk me there, ok?"

"That's ok, Syphiel! Can I and Lina visit you?"

"No, Goury, I'm really sorry but you can't. I'm really busy this time, you know, I'm healing people who were bitten by those vampires. Oh, here is my temple! Thank you Goury and please worn Miss Lina! You and she should leave this city immediately!"

"But I can't contact with her now! She goes to White Hall's party."

"Don't let her! Please, Goury, if you truly love her…"

"Love!" Goury blushed, but before he answered, Syphiel disappeared.

* * *

"How am I looking like?"

"Ridiculous"

Amelia looked into the big mirror in the White Hall's hall. Lina was right, she looked rather funny. In her opinion there wasn't any attraction in her appearance. She preferred her normal clothes or pink dresses for royal parties. For her relief there were many other girls dressed like that in the Hall. Some of them were even close friends of householder. The girls were hired to entertain the crowd. But the party wasn't definitely stag party. There were too many women inside.

"Something is strange here." Lina was looking around.

"What is strange, miss Lina?'

"I don't know yet. But we should better find it out before something would happen."

"What happen?"

"Something! I already told you that I don't know what! You spend too much time with Goury!"

"You think something connected with vampires? But, according to Filia, they attack only when you are alone. Look around, there are many people over here."

"Yes, I know. Talking about Filia, where she is?"

"She was recommended as an excellent stripper, guess by who, and she will arrive later. Milgazia will accompany her. Poor girl. Xellos acted really nasty!"

"Well, he always does! We should get used to it!"

"Yes, but he is always rude to Filia."

"That's because he is a mazoku and he is eating all negative emotions. Filia is his first course and he loves to make her sad. She is so easy to be so. We are too cheerful for him and we can't get upset just by seeing him."

"But he likes us, after all."

"I can't call it "like". We are useful for him for many reasons."

"No, he likes us. I know it."

They were walking through big rooms and watching what others were doing. Nothing special. They were drinking vine, laughing and flirting. It was too early to start any other things. Amelia and Lina didn't have much to do. People there weren't much suspicious at all. So they had just decided to go further and check some locked rooms, if any vampires hadn't hide there, when suddenly one totally drunk man came to them and blocked their way.

"You!" he pointed at Amelia "You are going with me."

Amelia glanced at Lina.

"No!" she quickly answered.

"No?" the man looked rather stupid "You know who I am?"

"You are drunk! Get of my way!" she tried to omit him, but he grasped her.

"No! You are going with ME!"

"NO!" Amelia was trying to avoid his lips, which were dangerously looking for hers.

"Leave my friend alone!" Lina was pulling her out of his arms.

"Oh, so there are two of you? Ok, you will be next."

"NO!" Amelia felt a grip on her bottom.

Suddenly he was hit with a big light bomb. He let off Amelia and landed on a wall.

"They are with me." Zelgadiss walked to them and helped Amelia to stand up.

"You (censorship)!" and the man reached for his sword.

The same did Zel. Women became to scream, men didn't understand what was going on. Somebody screamed: "It's started!" Some people fell upon others. They opened their mouths, full of sharps teethes and started to suck their blood. It appeared that they were in the trap! There were several vampires in the White Hall. They organise this party only to make their meals come to them.

"I knew about it!" shouted Lina. "Zel, Amelia, we must defeat them now!"

"With only three of us?" shouted Zel with disbelief.

"Filia and Milgazia will arrive later and help us."

"Watch out!" screamed Amelia and sent flare arrow to one vampire who was going to attack Lina.

They started to fight.

"Damn, they are pretty good!" said Zelgadiss "And we can't both attack and protect those people around us!"

"Mister Zelgadis! RAH TILT!"

"Thank you Amelia! ASTRAL VINE!"

Lina had some bad feelings that every vampire was trying to catch her. At first they decided to separate her from her team. It wasn't hard due to Amelia, who was trying to find the highest spot and gave some lecture for attacking bad vampires. And Zelgaidss, of course, tried to secure her. They were easily separated. Lina noticed that they didn't want to kill her, just to catch and disable her.

"Amelia, Zel, I will use Dragon Slave."

"Ok. Amelia, run!"

"But…"

"Run away! Those people aren't worth enough to suffer for them!"

He quickly grasped her and flew with her away. They landed on distant hill with a good view on the White Hall.

"Every person is worth living!" said Amelia with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, but compare to your live… You are better than they!"

Amelia thanked that there was night, otherwise he could have seen her blush.

"But what will happen to miss Lina?"

"Don't worry about her, she will be fine. Nevertheless, you look very nice in this dress."

"Really?"

Zelgadiss nodded.

"Thank you. And thank for that previous, you know, when this ugly guy…"

"I know." And after short silent "You are now a woman, Amelia. You should know that men aren't looking at you like at the girl any more. That may cause you some trouble."

"And you, mister Zelgadiss?"

"Well, I have always looked at you in the same way, since the first day we met. And now I am looking at you and see the same girl, which I have loved for many years."

"Mister Zelgadiss!" Amelia had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Please call me Zel."

Amelia through herself on him, and was happily laughing. She loved him too.

"Oh, mister Zelgadiss, will you come back to Sailune with me? As my husband?"

"WHAT!"

"What's the matter?" She looked at him suspiciously. Did only this stupid dress made him loved her? Did he want just to win her for fun?

"I didn't see any light nor bang!"

"Excuse me?"

"Lina didn't use Dragon Slave! What did happen?"


	6. 3 millions

_In manga Sylphiel and Xellos know each other (there was even one scene when I mistook them). My fanfic is based on anime (Filia and young Milgazia) but I prefer to make it like it was in manga._

Chapter 6

3 millions

Filia was shivering. She thanked Gods that Milgazia was with her. He had promised to be with her for this all time and help her when she would give her performance in the White Hall. Filia didn't exactly know what he had on his mind when he mentioned "helping" but she believed he would save her. Now they were walking in silent. Near the whorehouse they met Xellos.

"Oh, hear is my little nasty girl" he said when he saw her. Then he looked at Milgazia. "My, my, you have already received some offers?"

"I think you know Milgazia" said Filia with cold voice "He is a much better than you, Xellos! And he doesn't think of any stupid things!"

"Really?" Xellos opened his eyes. "You are going out together?"

"No."

"Yes."

Filia looked at Milgazia with a surprise.

"We are just friends" explain Milgazia. "But this doesn't mean you can be rude for her. Remember she is a girl who doesn't remember The War of Monster's Fall. Please treat her like innocent child, like your small sister."

"What!" shouted Filia with disbelief "I'm not innocent child!"

"Yes!" agreed Xellos "She is NOT innocent."

"I AM innocent, but I'm not a CHILD!"

"And I refuse to treat her like my small sister. In fact, she was the one who caused our hatred to begin. I really tried to be nice to her in very first seconds, but then she called me namagoni and destroyed our chance to be friends for ever."

"Really! And who was planning to use Lina and others for his own purpose?"

"Let me think… You!" he gave her mischievous smile.

"Grrrr!"

"Filia, please…" Milgazia hugged her and cooled her down.

"Don't be tricked by her gentle face. She only smells like a rose" said offended Xellos "In fact she is selfish, rude and very brutal! She only cares on herself and there aren't any other people beside her! I have never heard any good word from her, although I saved her life several times! She never thanked me! Not mention she has non-wedding child!"

"Valgaav is not my child! I adopted him! I have pure, soft heart and I do care a lot about the others! It is you who think only about yourself! You piece of filth!"

"Selfish dragon!"

"Filia, please… Oh, we should go now, shouldn't we?"

Milgazia tried to hold Filia in case she would through any spell on Xellos. The mazoku walked behind them, still very insulted.

"Filia, why did you do that?"

"Did what?"

"Argued with Xellos? Hadn't anybody told you about him and his power? He killed half of our race using his finger!"

"Really! I can't believe that since I saw him fighting with Valgaav and Supreme Elder. He can't be very skilful if he didn't manage to defeat them."

"Maybe he didn't want to. Filia, you are very precious for Golden Dragon's race, you are one of the few women left. You can't be killed, especially by Xellos. Please be patient for him and ignore him rather than argue. And if he asks you to do something, do it if you appreciate your life."

"Milgazia! I thought you would be more…" Filia began to think what exactly she had expected from him. "You told me to tolerate Xellos! The Dragon Slayer! The biggest enemy of our race!"

"You weren't on the battlefields Filia. You didn't see him in action. Now he is good because he wants to make relationships with Lina. But beware when Lina will die. He might find you and kill you. And I don't want you to be killed. Please."

Filia turned her face away from him. Behind them Xellos smiled to his thoughts.

Suddenly Milgazia stopped.

"What the…" started Filia, but he put his hand on her lips.

"Listen"

Very low talk could be heard from the backstreet. Milgazia carefully approached it and looked into it. Filia and Xellos were just behind him.

"The last time you saw vampires in the dark lane?" the dragon asked his friend.

Filia nodded. Milgazia walked into the backstreet. Now they three heard some voices. It looked like someone, a woman, was talking (her voice was full of tears) to some group. Xellos immediately recognise her:

"It's Sylphiel!"

"Who?" Filia and Milgazia looked at him.

"Sylphiel. Very good priestess, a friend of Goury. In your opinion she would be worth saving. But don't change into dragons because she will get a heart attack."

Filia and Milgazia quickly ran into the direction from which the voices were coming. With each second they began to be clearer.

"I refuse!"

"But…"

"No! You can't hurt her. However, she is stronger than all of you! If you want to die…"

"Yes. But, madam, if we don't do that, she will find you and ki…"

Filia and Milgazia saw them. The young priestess was standing opposite to two men. No doubt they were vampires. They had bloody eyes which were shining in the dark and sharp teethes which were so big that they stacked out vampire's mouths.

"LASER BRIETH!" shouted Filia.

Vampires were burned by her quick action. They decided to run, but Filia stopped them and killed with her CHAOTIC DISINTEGRATE. Milgazia quickly took Sylphiel from the crime scene and teleport to some safe place without Filia.

"YYYEAH!" screamed the young dragon.

She had missed her spells, violent and, especially, her mace. Valgaav couldn't be angry at her – she used her force against bad people.

"That was wonderful" Xellos applauded. "It's good to see your normal, violent-anger personality is back."

"Shut up Xellos! Where is Milgazia?"

"With the priestess, in the main street."

They left the lane and came back to the street. Milgazia and Sylphiel were there. Milgazia was comforting her and she was blushing.

"Aren't you hurt?"

"No, mister, I feel well, thank you."

"It's dangerous to walk alone in the night. Thanks gods I was in the neighbourhood."

"Thank you all" Sylphiel turned to Filia and Xellos.

"That's my colleagues Filia Ul Copt and Xellos."

"I know Xellos" Sylphiel tried to smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, Sylphiel" Xellos waved his hand. "But Milgazia is right, you shouldn't walk on your own in the night."

"Let me guide you home!" offered Milgazia quickly.

"Hey!" shouted Filia. "Aren't you already guiding me somewhere!"

"Well, Filia, I think you could go on your own." Milgazia walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Filia, I see you can manage with even hundred vampires. And this lonely woman is fragile and helpless. If you hadn't interfered, she would have been dead now. Someone must take care of her now."

"Tell Xellos to do that!"

"You know that I'm not someone who Xellos would listen to. Please, do it for the sake of safety of everyone."

Filia bit her lips and looked at her boots.

"Ok" she gave him an answer.

Milgazia gave her a light kiss on the forehead and went back to Sylphiel. Filia was watching them as they were walking down the street, where the temple was standing.

"Oh my, oh my, what a mess!" said Xellos.

She gave him an evil stare and continued her journey to the White Hall. He was walking next to her. His smile really got on her nerves.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked him with anger in her voice.

"Well, if you really want to know, something has just come to my mind."

"What?"

"Something very funny" he laughed. "I was wondering how much I must to pay to spend a night with you."

"NOTHING!"

"You are free? Excellent!" Xellos grasped her waist and began to teleport.

"No! I don't sell my body!" She quickly got out of his grip.

"Well, everything has a price."

"For my body, my innocence: it's priceless!" Filia was just to cast another spell. Valgaav couldn't be angry at her.

"What about 50?"

"Namagoni!"

"100?"

"Shut up!"

"200?"

"It's useless!"

"500?"

"You want me to hit you?"

"Ok, three thousands."

"You treat me like a cheap slut!"

"Still too low? Ok, five thousands."

"You are joking!"

"One million but nothing more!"

"Stupid mazoku!"

"Selfish dragon! And what will you tell me about 2 millions?"

"You must be kidding! You don't have 2 millions!"

"Well, my mistress could give me as many as I want, but not to much. Three millions is my last word."

"Ok, but at first I want to see them all."

"We can even sleep on them!" and without any more words he snatched her and teleport far, far away.


End file.
